


Zoe Baker fanart

by EvilToTheCore13



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, really this is just a random drawing of Zoe Baker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/pseuds/EvilToTheCore13
Summary: An unimaginatively-titled drawing of Zoe Baker.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Zoe Baker fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/gifts).




End file.
